This invention relates to underwater investigatory systems and more particularly to underwater apparatus for inspecting the interior of a submerged object utilizing acoustical wave energy.
One of the principal objects of this invention is to provide an underwater apparatus for inspecting submerged objects with acoustical wave energy at depths in the neighborhood of 500 meters.
A further object of this invention is to provide underwater apparatus for acoustically inspecting the interior of a submerged object at substantial depths in which a diver is provided with a visual display of acoustical information to assist the diver in his inspection.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.